NORAD Tracks Santa Videos - 2011 - Full Video Clips
Santa Cam and Related Videos for NORAD Tracks Santa The NORAD Tracks Santa website Videos webpage is updated, generally each hour, to show a Santa Cam video of a CGI-rendered Santa flying over major cities in the different time zones where it is midnight. The videos feature a voiceover, that is typically done by NORAD staff, explaining Santa's location with facts about Santa and the country and city which Santa has just visited. Celebrity voiceovers have also been done over the years. For the London Santa Cam video, British celebrity and television presenter Jonathan Ross did the voiceover for 2005 thru 2007 and the former Beatle star Ringo Starr was an honorary Santa Tracker and voiceover for London in 2003 and 2004. Paul Harvey was also an honorary Santa Tracker and did the voiceover for the St. Louis, Missouri Santa Cam in 2003. In 2002, Aaron Carter was an honorary Santa Tracker and provided voice updates about Santa's whereabouts as he helped NORAD track Santa's progress on Christmas Eve in 2002. The Santa Cam locations announced by Aaron Carter for the 2002 NORAD Tracks Santa season were: 1) Auckland, New Zealand, 2) Athens,Greece, and 3) Colorado Springs. The locations of some of the Santa Cam videos have changed over the years. From 2009 onward, 28 Santa Cam videos were posted at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage. In other years, generally 24 to 25 Santa Cam videos were posted at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage. Under each year is a table of locations of the Santa Cam videos posted for that year at the NORAD Tracks Santa website's Videos webpage with links to the Santa Cam video clips (where available). Then each year has a comment on which Santa Cam video locations changed (additions, updates, and deletions) from the prior year. In December 2011, prior to Christmas Eve, the Videos webpage featured the NORAD Tracks Santa Trailer and a link to the Holiday Videos webpage that has invited student videos from around the world. See article Holiday Videos from Around the World for more information. 2011 56th Anniversary of NORAD Tracks Santa The NORAD Tracks Santa program continues to make Santa tracking an enjoyable experience by varying the route again in 2011 with 28 posted Santa Cam videos. NORAD and Google are determined to avoid repeating the impact from AOL 2005 - 2006 "Era of Stagnation" which caused most (85 % plus) of the NORAD Tracks Santa website videos to feature the same Santa Cam locations. New first-time Santa Cam videos for 2011 were: 1) Melbourne, Australia, 2) Sendai, Japan, 3) Jakarta, Indonesia, 4) Amsterdam, Netherlands, 5) Brussels, Belgium, 6) Dublin, Ireland, 7) Amazon Rainforest, Brazil, 8) Santiago, Chile, 9) Atlanta, Georgia, 10) Portland, Maine, 11) Montreal in Quebec, Canada, 12) Guadalajara, Mexico, and 13) Boulder, Colorado. Santa Cam videos back in 2011 after an absence were: 1) Moscow, Russia (last seen in 2009), 2) Egyptian Pyramids of Giza near Cairo, Egypt (last seen in 2009), 3) Rome, Italy (last seen in 2009), and 4) San Francisco, California (last seen in 2002). The Santa Cam video for Melbourne, Australia replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Sydney, Australia. The Santa Cam video for Sendai, Japan replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Mount Fuji in Japan. The Santa Cam video for Jakarta, Indonesia replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Perth, Australia. The Santa Cam video for Moscow, Russia replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Athens, Greece. The Santa Cam video for the Egyptian Pyramids of Giza near Cairo, Egypt replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for International Space Station (ISS). The Santa Cam video for Rome, Italy replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Florence, Italy. The Santa Cam video for Amsterdam, Netherlands replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Berlin, Germany. The Santa Cam video for Brussels, Belgium replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Johanesburg, South Africa. The Santa Cam video for Dublin, Ireland replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Bracelona, Spain. The Santa Cam video for Amazon Rainforest, Brazil replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Machu Picchu in Peru The Santa Cam video for Santiago, Chile replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Reindeer Lake in Canada. The Santa Cam video for Atlanta, Georgia replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for the Kennedy Space Center in Florida. The Santa Cam video for Portland, Maine replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Chicago, Illinois. The Santa Cam video for Quebec, Canada replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Toronto in Ontario, Canada. The Santa Cam video for Guadalajara, Mexico replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Mexico City, Mexico. The Santa Cam video for Boulder, Colorado replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video forDenver, Colorado. The Santa Cam video for San Francisco, California replaced the 2010 Santa Cam video for Seattle, Washington. References Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki Category:NORAD Tracks Santa Wiki